


Sessions 2

by Xeen



Series: Sessions [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noah? Is he a friend of yours?"<br/>"Hardly. My father made it clear I was not to approach anyone of their ilk after the apple incident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sessions 2

_"So what does it change Lucifer?" Dr Linda Martin pushed._

_Lucifer stared at her, frowning. "Nothing, of course. You cannot argue that nobody can resist this indefinitely!" he gloated, swirling gracefully in front of her desk._

_"I think you are happy to work with Detective Decker, you consider her as your peer…"_

_"Exactly. Our working together is a match made in heaven, no pun intended. I have repeatedly proven to be an invaluable asset in that detectiving endeavour."_

_"And yet, you're willing to risk everything you've built together. Your actions probably damaged this rapport beyond repair," she insisted. She knew for a fact that sex had no significant meaning to Lucifer. It was something he was very, -very good at, and he never seemed to be in short supply of compliant women._

_"I beg to differ. You urged me to demystify her, to take back control."_

_"Yes I did, but if you remember correctly, I never said sex was the answer."_

_"Right, but isn't it what humans do?"_

_"I'm not sure what you're getting at."_

_"It is my understanding that once you've ticked that particular box, you can move on."_

_"Move on? You can't move on from your feelings for Detective Decker. This is denial, Lucifer."_

_But he wasn't listening. Short attention span, that's exactly what Detective Decker had said._

_"It goes without saying, the sex was quite extraordinary. Perhaps I deserve a second helping. More like a ninth," he winked. She almost yelped. "It vexes you," he pondered._

_"It doesn't…" She cleared her throat, and looked away, squirming on her chair. "It doesn't look like you've moved on, rather that you're craving for more. Okay, let's discuss a more important problem. When she left your apartment, she was mad at you."_

_"Yes, because of the snoring," he chuckled. "Perhaps I should not have teased her. It was quite endearing actually."_

_"Lucifer!"_

_"Yes dear."_

_"She wasn't mad because of the snoring. She was mad because you two had sex."_

_"Really?" Lucifer looked confused. He leaned in over the coffee table, fingers laced and brow furrowed. "Please explain."_

_"Friendship and sex rarely mix," she said, fidgeting with her pen. "She enjoyed it but now things have shifted. She feels guilty, ashamed…" His face was expressionless. "Lucifer, she's probably mortified! She's most likely questioning your partnership as we speak."_

_"It's a bit glum, don't you think? After all, you and I had sex and we're still friends," he said, his hand flying between them._

_"We're not friends. This," she mimicked his movement, "is a professional relationship."_

_"So what is normal in a professional capacity cannot apply to a personal relationship?"_

_"No, I… It was a mistake," she squealed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We can't… I should…"_

_Lucifer frowned. "Like I said, I don't mind keeping to our previous arrangement."_

_"No, no, we can't, I mean I can't," she tried._

_"Come on, you know you want to," he leered._

_"Again, this is not the point. No sex!" Her voice broke._

_"I don't get it. This exchange of money is so trivial! I'm not a gigolo!"_

_"This is an apt observation, Lucifer. Except that your work here is to get better. A productive fee negotiation is meant to expand intimacy between us. On the contrary, to have sex with you would eventually lead to treatment stagnation."_

_"As you wish."_

_She simply glared back._

_"Right," he said sullenly._

_"Back to Detective Decker. You took advantage of a woman in a fragile state."_

_"In a fragile state? News flash doctor, I'm the one who almost died!"_

_"Your life was in danger, she was probably worried…"_

_"Her reaction was quite unexpected," he mused. "I never saw someone so relieved since Noah."_

_"Noah? Is he a friend of yours?"_

_"Hardly. My father made it clear I was not to approach anyone of their ilk after the apple incident. Certainly you're familiar with the Bible doctor? My father spared Noah and his family along with a great number of vile creatures. I must admit it was a powerful sight."_

_"What?" she managed._

_"Never mind, it's been a while. When Detective Douche called her with the news I had been shot, she practically materialised at Lux."_

_"Wait a minute, who's Detective Douche? Is he a friend of this Noah character?"_

_He waved his hand. "He's her ex. Detective Decker wanted to make sure he was not lying."_

_"Why would he lie?"_

_"Because he is quite prone to keeping essential facts from her, obviously. As soon as she realised I wasn't harmed in any way, she miraculously calmed down. At this point, she directed her anger at her ex."_

_"It sounds innocent enough. I guess her ex left at some point. You didn't mention it was a threesome, or am I getting the facts wrong?"_

_"No, you're not. Maze could have taken care of him, but she wasn't in the mood, and she had to dispose of the culprit."_

_"What?" she said again._

_"Don't worry, nothing too dire. Long story short, Detective Decker seduced me with her tricks and feminine wiles. Who am I to resist? I am a fallen angel, not a saint!"_

_Dr Martin sighed. "Should I call Detective Decker, she'd corroborate your story?"_

_"Will she tattle on me? Absolutely. If you must absolutely know, her ex broke up with her recently. She definitely needed my expertise to get back on the saddle, so to speak."_

_Dr Martin shook her head. Breaking up with an ex? That was weird. "In this particular traumatic instance your course of action is to betray her trust right after her ex did exactly that?"_

_"Oh… I see," he said, eyes squinting in concentration. His face lightened. "But what about releasing this pent-up tension? Don't I get extra points for helping her?"_

_"Oh god, get a grip Lucifer! This is real life, not a reality show. Sex isn't a magic solution."_

_"Surely, it cannot hurt. Why would she be peeved for doing exactly what she asked of me, -eight times?"_

_"So this is like a game to you?"_

_"It was all in good fun, doctor, don't fret about it," he said._

_Dr Martin felt very tired all of a sudden. It sounded like a blatant lie but she suspected Lucifer won't ever admit to the truth. "Lucifer, are you happy?" she asked, knowing she'll hit a nerve._

_"Happy?" His voice wavered._

_"Yes, imagine you're looking up at a perfect blue sky, you feel serene, at peace, complete."_

_"Blue sky? This is Los Angeles, it happens only on days that end in 'Y'."_

_"Let's try this. You're in a park, surrounded by children…"_

_"Bloody hell, why would I be?"_

_"Oh, you don't like children?"_

_"Obnoxious little devils. Completely useless," he spat._

_"Good! We're making progress!" she rejoiced._

_"We are?"_

_"Children are our future, why hate them? Do you consider them a direct threat?"_

_"The Devil doesn't scare easily, doctor," he huffed. "But children, seriously?"_

_"It is my understanding that Detective Decker has a daughter. Do you two get along?"_

_"Ah, Beatrice, yes. I suppose we do. She happens to be friend with Mazikeen as well."_

_"Maze, I'm aware, but what about you?" For the first time since she'd known Lucifer, he was at a loss for words. "Don't bother, we're out of time. Think about it, we'll discuss it next time."_

 

"It's too hot in this five-story hellhole," Chloe barked. She disentangled herself from Lucifer and staggered to the bar. She reeled backwards, trash talking under her breath.

Lucifer woke up with a start, unsettled and sweaty. It was still dark outside. His left arm was stiff from holding Detective Decker close to his chest after they had fallen into slumber. His gaze followed her sluggishly. Her plaid shirt landed on the piano. Her pants dropped to the floor. She kicked them off with grace but eventually tripped over when she took off her boots. Giggling uncontrollably, she made a beeline to the bedroom, her hair Gorgon like. She slumped onto the bed, snatched her underwear with a loud burst of drunken laughter. Her bra got stuck onto the bedside lamp, and swayed for a minute. She hogged the bed with a contented sigh and started to snore without skipping a beat.

Lucifer was slowly getting back to his senses. So they had fallen asleep together. The Devil didn't need sleep, and never did before actually. He might have been a castaway, some would even dare say to his face he was a fallen angel, regardless, angels didn't need sleep.

Mystified, he padded to the bar. It appeared that his association with Detective Decker kept changing him in more ways than he initially thought. His hand dropped to the thin white line on his right thigh, proof positive he'd been injured when she'd shot him. He didn't need to touch his arm to check the burn marks. It was still hurting, a bit.

 _Wuss_ , her voice echoed. He chuckled.

He swallowed his scotch in one large gulp. How would it feel like to lie down with her and go to sleep, he pondered. Is the Devil ready to go domestic? He went to his room, and stood still, his stare stroking her naked body.

In the end, he pulled the sheets over her, settled in the chair facing his bed, and kept vigil until morning.


End file.
